Just Be Claus (Splendid-sue Version)
Starring * Splendid-sue Featuring * Mate * Brushy * The Entertainer * Duddles Plot On Christmas Eve, Splendid-sue is happily soaring through the night sky, kicking back while stuffing his face with a gingerbread cookie. Little does he know that up ahead Santa Claus Mate is riding in his sleigh, which is being pulled by a reindeer. Splendid-sue and the sleigh collide and they both fall out of the sky. Splendid-sue gets up rubbing his head from the impact when something offscreen suddenly catches his attention. Sadly, Santa Claus Mate landed on a baby tree, which impales him through the back. Knowing his job isn't over, Mate hands Splendid-sue his list. Splendid-sue grabs the list from Mate and salutes, agreeing to finish where Mate left off, but before he leaves he grabs Mate's hat and tears off his beard, and takes off. Mate, who is somehow still alive, screams in pain at this. Elsewhere, Brushy is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Small pieces of debris fall from the chimney, which excites Brushy as she's expecting Santa to arrive. The fireplace suddenly explodes as Splendid-sue bursts into her house, leaving a hole in the wall where the fireplace use to be. Splendid-sue looks at the list and hands a frightened Brushy a ring. Brushy takes the ring, but the head appears to be nothing more than a piece of coal. Splendid-sue looks at the list again and figures out what to do. He takes Brushy's hand, which is now wearing the ring, and smashes it with his two hands, causing Brushy to screech. When he removes his hands, the coal on the ring is now a shiny diamond, Brushy's fingers are broken, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is happy with her gift. Splendid-sue takes off and Brushy waves at him saying "Bye-bye", when all of a sudden, the burning coals lying on the floor ignite setting Brushy on fire. Splendid-sue flies through the sky reading the list, searching for the person to give the last gift to. This person happens to be The Entertainer, who is sitting on a rock, forlorn. Splendid-sue lands on the ground and hands The Entertainer his gift and he perks up. The gift, being a Splendid-sue-themed inflatable punching bag, suddenly deflates. Splendid-sue picks up the now deflated punching bag and blows it back up. Splendid-sue hands it back to The Entertainer and flies off. The Entertainer gets into a fighting position, ready to start boxing with the punching bag, but the second he throws his first punch, it explodes, vaporizing The Entertainer to the bone. With all of the gifts on the list taken care of, Splendid-sue lands on the ground, balls up the list, and disintegrates it with his heat vision. Unfortunately, he accidentally continues to shoot his heat vision seconds after the list was destroyed and he ends up slicing Duddles (the Easter Bunny) in half, along with a tree. Duddles, not dead, weakly raises up his basket of easter eggs to Splendid-sue to which Splendid-sue sighs. The episode ends with a view of the sky, along with a tearing sound and Duddles screaming. Splendid-sue flies into view carrying Duddles' basket and wearing Duddles' ears. Deaths # Mate dies from blood loss. (Off-screen) # The Reindeer may have fallen to its death after colliding into Splendid-sue. (Debatable) # Brushy burns to death when some burning coals ignite (Off-screen and Debatable, as she easily could've jumped in the snow at any time to put the fire out). # The Entertainer is vaporized by an exploding inflatable punching bag. # Duddles most likely died of blood loss (Off-screen, and if he was still alive his exposed facial muscles would freeze in the snow').' Injuries # Splendid-sue's head is hurt from the impact of Mate's sleigh or his fall. # Mate is impaled through the chest by a baby tree. # One of Mate's antlers are broken after the sleigh crash. # Mate has his beard ripped off by Splendid-sue. # Brushy's fingers are broken after Splendid-sue crushes her hand. # Duddles is sliced in half by Splendid-sue's heat vision. # Duddles has his ears and the skin surrounding his head ripped off by Splendid-sue. Category:Fan Version episodes